Karin
es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter. Originalmente era un personaje de la serie manga Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru! creado por Masahiko Nakahira en el año 1996. Su personaje seria integrado en la saga a partir del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, en donde aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles. Ella hace su regreso en el próximo juego de la serie, Street Fighter V. Apariencia Como la rival autoproclamada de Sakura, Karin naturalmente tiene un traje similar, completado con un uniforme sailor fuku; siendo el suyo predominantemente rojo y blanco con una corbata de bolo azul. Su cabello se encuentra peinado en largos rizos, de gran tamaño con estilo de europeo de la época victoriana, y ocasionalmente lleva un lazo azul en la parte posterior. También viste inusualmente su ropa interior en el exterior de sus leggings ajustadas. En Street Fighter V, su apariencia ha sido alterada, pero tiene todavía un gran parecido con su diseño original. Lleva una chaqueta de mangas largas roja con una camisa blanca debajo con un pañuelo azul en el centro de su cuello, una falda rojo y medias negras con unas botas rojas. Personalidad La risa y gestos de Karin se derivan de los estereotipos "ojou" comunes en las series manga y anime; mientras que tipicamente ella se mantiene snob y arrogante como el estereotipo "ojou" estándar, otros aspectos de su personalidad pueden variar mucho en otras multimedias de la saga. En el videojuego crossover Namco × Capcom, Karin es más calmada, más sensata y cínica, y sirve como la voz de la razón para la impulsiva Sakura (aunque aun conserva su risa característica y comentarios condescendientes durante las secuencias de batalla). En los cómics de Street Fighter publicados por DON Entertainment, por el contrario, ella es extremadamente odiosa y competitiva el punto de la obsesión, haciendo de su personaje algo mucho más como una antagonista. Karin usualmente se refiere a otras personas como "plebeyos" o inferiores. Ella vive por su lema más que el resto de su familia, dado que tomó el control mayoritario de la compañía de su padre bajo sus propias narices mediante una adquisición hostil (un hecho un bastante irónico, ya que él fue quien inculcó esa filosofía en ella). Después de que Karin encuentra y finalmente derrota a Sakura en una revancha, siente que ella ganó sólo "por casualidad" y, finalmente admite que Sakura es realmente la mejor de ellas dos. Karin decide entonces dar un poco un paso fuera del lema de su familia sobre "ganar siempre" (al menos en el ámbito de la lucha), y comienza a elogiar a la propia lucha como más importante que la victoria o la derrota, demostrando un poco de humildad. Biografía Trasfondo Karin es la hija de Daikenjuro y Nadeshiko Kanzuki; su mayordomo es Ishizaki y Shibazaki es el delegado de la familia. El lema de la acaudalada familia Kanzuki es "Todo lo que necesitas es la victoria" ("All you need is victory", también interpretado como "Se el ganador en todo") y, alternativamente, "Lo peor que siempre seremos es ser lo mejor" ("The worst we'll ever be is the best"). La propiedad privada de su familia cubre 200 acres de tierra, y no sólo tiene sus propias características geográficas, sino también su propio clima. La familia Kanzuki es todavía más acaudalada que la familia Masters, tan ricos que tienen su propio satélite en órbita llamado "Red Spider Lilly" (Lilly Araña Roja). Karin se considera la rival de Sakura, que la derrotó cuando fue desafiada. Street Fighter Alpha 3 La corporación Kanzuki se ve amenazada por Shadaloo, que a su vez le hace demandas a la dinastía. Ella utiliza la fortuna de su familia en un intento de localizar a Shadaloo, así como para poder desafiar nuevamente a la errante Sakura. En el camino, se encuentra con Blanka y lo derrota en un enfrentamiento amistoso, pensando que "el mundo es tan vasto" para que pueda existir una bestia semejante. También se encuentra con R. Mika y la enfrenta, y se muestra tan impresionada por la habilidad de Mika que le ofrece a la luchadora libre su patrocinio. Karin finalmente encuentra y derrota a Sakura, pero se da cuenta de que su victoria fue sólo un golpe de suerte, y que la propia lucha es más importante, y no el simple ganar o perder (Ken Masters le había dicho esto anteriormente). Street Fighter V Karin fue revelada como un personaje jugable proximamente en Street Fighter V el 16 de septiembre de 2015 en el Tokyo Game Show, en su esperado regreso. Esta es su primera aparición como personaje jugable en uno de los principales juegos de la serie desde su debut en Street Fighter Alpha 3. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Según parece Karin originalmente se intentó que apareciera incluida en éste videojuego como personaje disponible; existe un sprite de ella utilizando el traje de Sakura (con botas en lugar de zapatilla deportivas, como se puede ver más abajo en la sección de "galería") dentro de los datos del ROM del videojuego, cerca de los sprites de Dan. SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium Karin aparece en éste videojuego crossover como el personaje guía de Capcom en el Olympic Mode (Modo Olímpico). Capcom Fighting Jam Karin también apareció en éste videojuego crossover, esta vez como uno de los personajes disponibles. Namco × Capcom Otras apariciones Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru! Comics - UDON Jugabilidad A pesar de que llamó a sí misma como un rival de Sakura, utiliza el estilo de arte marcial Kanzuki-ryū kakutōjutsu, un estilo que creó ella misma, en lugar del estilo "original" utilizado por Sakura. Karin tiene una gran variedad de golpes, lanzamientos y reveses potentes, enorgulleciéndose de ser capaz de manejar cualquier adversario al que se enfrente. Ella prefiere mantener sus adversarios adivinando variando la velocidad de sus ataques, y también los hace de pensar dos veces su propia elección de movimientos por temor a sus poderosos contraataques. Ella está bien versada en las diversas formas de Bushidō, artes militares, y "deportes de combate". Esto probablemente fue mal traducido de un término que significa "combat sports", que incluye varios eventos (por ejemplo, la lucha libre profesional japonesa y grupos de artes marciales mixtas). La suma de todos sus logros en el campo de las artes marciales es equivalente a 100 dan y 8 kyū (el sistema de clasificación japonés para las artes marciales, entre otros ambientes). El estilo general Karin se enfoca en golpes y contragolpes de embestida corriendo, y los ataques aéreos. La versatilidad en combate de Karin le permite permanecer en movimiento mientras prepara contragolpes devastadores. Sin embargo, ella tiene un tiempo de recuperación moderado entre sus ataques, y puede ser frustrada por un adversario que salta sobre ella y ataque. Su estilo puede ser visto como una mezcla de Fei Long y Chun-Li, ya que ambos utilizan el ritmo y la velocidad. Utilizada correctamente, Karin no es alguien que deba ser tomada a la ligera y puede hacer caer a su adversario en un contragolpe perfectamente oportuno. Citas y frases * "All you need is victory! That is the motto of my family". (¡Todo lo que necesitas es la victoria! Ese es el lema de mi familia.) Street Fighter V * "I'll show you the divide in our class!". (¡Te voy a demostrar la diferencia entre nuestras clases!) Música de escenario Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Simple Rating (Theme of Karin)|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Curiosidades * Aunque Karin es usualmente representada como la única heredera de la familia Kanzuki en la mayoría de la multimedia de la saga Street Fighter, en la serie manga Street Fighter III: Ryu Final, ella tiene tres hermanas menores, pero cuyos nombres no son revelados. * Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort de los videojuegos de la saga Tekken es a menudo comparada con Karin, ya que ésta tiene muchas similitudes con ella. ** Karin y Lili ambas tiene por rivales a colegialas (Sakura y Asuka Kazama, respectivamente), y las declararon como sus rivales después de que fueran derrotadas por ellas; Karin fue derrotada por Sakura después de un desafío, mientras que Lili fue derrotada por Asuka en el quinto Torneo del Rey de Puño de Hierro (King of the Iron Fist Tournament). ** Cada una desarrolló su propio estilo de lucha, y disfrutan de la perspectiva de la victoria. ** Ambos son chicas ricas un poco egoístas y engreídas, que provienen de familias acaudaladas con empresas/negocios que sufren ciertas amenazas en sus principales líneas argumentales. ** Sus mayordomos están presentes durante sus poses de victoria; Karin se muestra con su mayordomo, Ishizaki, mientras que Lili le pide a su mayordomo Sebastian si puede encontrar una mejor persona para combatir que la persona a la que acaba de derrotar. * Karin también tiene una personalidad y trasfondo similar al personaje Nanami Kiryuu de la serie manga y anime Shōjo Kakumei Utena. La risa de Karin es también muy similar a la de Nanami. * Karin también comparte algunas similitudes con Ino Yamanaka de la serie manga y anime Naruto, ambas son rubias y poseen las misma personalidad, además de una rivalidad con el personaje "Sakura" Haruno. Galería de imágenes Ilustraciones oficiales 285px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Street Fighter V Karin Artwork.jpg|Street Fighter V Sprites Street Fighter Alpha 3 Archivo:Karin-SFA3-standing.gif Archivo:Karin-SFA3-victory-butler-Ishizaki.gif Archivo:Karin-SFA3-air-twirl-kick.gif Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter sprite oculto sin utilidad o implementación Namco × Capcom Archivo:Karin-N×C.gif Referencias en:Karin Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3